Proverbes en situation
by Amy-Lynn Johnson
Summary: Une série de vraiment minuscules petites histoires rigolotes écrites autour de proverbes. Read Enjoy and Review please !
1. Chapter 1

**_Proverbes en situation_**

**Rien ne m'appartient a part les scénarios ... snif !**

**Ceci est un recueil de minuscules histoires marrantes écrites autour de proverbes. Il n'y a aucune suite logique entre chaque.**

_Proverbe 1_

Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsque Draco Malfoy arriva.

- Que se passe t-il Granger ? La belette t'as larguée ?

Les pleurs de la jeune fille s'intensifièrent.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle, releva son menton et l'embrassa.

- Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés Granger.

- Il n'y a que toi là.

- Mais je vaux dix fois la belette ! … Et il y a intérêt qu'il n'y ai que moi.

**J'espère que vous avaez aimé et peut être même rit ! Laissez une petite review s'il vous plaît pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Pour ce qui est de quand je posterai d'autres petites histoires, je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas moi qui décide de quand j'ai le droit d'utiliser l'ordinateur ou non. De toute façon, comme les prochains histoires/proverbes que je posterai ne sont pas la suite de ça, je pense que ce n'est pas très grave si ce n'est pas posté régulièrement, non ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Proverbes en situation**_

**Voilà un second proverbe mis en situation ! Je ne comptais pas le poster maintenant mais finalement je n'ai pas résisté ! Read Enjoy and Review please !**

_Chapter 2_

- Écoute Mione, je n'étais pas d'humeur, j'ai dit n'importe quoi, pardonne-moi.

- Trop tard Ron. Je ne veux plus me remettre avec toi.

- Mais-

- Qui part à la chasse perd sa place Weasley !

- Malfoy ?

**Voila! C'est tout court, tout simple mais moi j'aime bien! Et vous en pensez quoi ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Proverbes en situation**_

**Et voilà un nouveau p'tit proverbe en situation !**_**  
><strong>_

Proverbe 3

- Qui vole un œuf, vole un bœuf Weasley !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Malfoy ?

- Si je t'ai volé ton livre, fais attention à ce que je ne te vole pas aussi ta copine !

**Donnez moi vos avis s'il vous plaît ! Et vous pouvez même me donner des idées pour d'autres proverbes ! :)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**ChickaDelSol** : Contente que tu ai aimé ! Et merci d'avoir lu et reviewé !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Proverbes en situation**_

_Proverbe 4_

- Tu veux sortir avec moi Granger ? _Silencio_ !

- … !

- Qui ne dit mot, consent. Tu es à moi, Hermione.

**Voilà le quatrième p'tit proverbe. J'le trouve mignon celui-là ! Vos avis ?**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**lola : **Merci !

**Chichoux** : Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire et que tu ai aimé ! En fait, je cherchais un mot dans le dictionnaire et je suis tombée sur une page pleine de proverbe. J'en ai lu quelques uns et me suis imaginé des ptites histoires. J'ai pas résisté et je les ai mises par écrit. C'est tout con !

**Dramione-Addiction** : Mdr Ouais !

**Ecchymose** : Contente que tu aimes ! T'inquiètes pas pour ton vocabulaire, tu y arriveras ! Mdr De rien et merci d'avoir lu :D

**Kate** : Hihii merci !


	5. Chapter 5

**_Proverbes en situation_**

**Proverbe 5 :**

Harry et Ron jouent aux échecs, Malfoy passe par là.

- Yeaaah ! Je t'ai encore gagné Harry !

- Attention la belette. Heureux aux jeux, malheureux en amour !

**Voilà pour le cinquième !**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Proverbes en situation**_

_Proverbe 6 :_

- Hey, Blaise ! Il parait que Draco sort avec Granger ! T'y crois-toi ? Tu dois bien savoir quelque chose puisque vous êtes proches.

- Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu Théo …

- Ta gueule Blaise !

- Oh Draco ! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver !

**Je n'ai pas pu résister de le mettre en lire donc le sixième arrive en même temps que le cinquième ! Hope you enjoyed ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Proverbes en situation**_

_Proverbe 7 :_

- Dis Granger, entre « Scorpius » et « Scorpio », tu préfères quoi ?

- Hein de quoi ?

- Ben pour le bébé ? Tu veux quel prénom ?

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu seras enceinte, faudra bien trouver un prénom !

- Tu mets la charrue avant les bœufs, Malfoy ! On ne sort même pas ensemble !

- Ah ! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié de te demander quelque chose !

**Celui ci est mon préféré ! Je le trouve tout mignon et rigolo. Vos avis ?**

**Réponses aux dernières reviews :**

**Bakaiiko : **Ravie que ça te plaise :)

**Cherlfoy :** Oui c'est vrai qu'aux dernières nouvelles Hermione ne ressemble ni ne sent comme un boeuf xD Mais je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire d'autre alors bon ... ^^' Pardonnez-moi !

**Ecchymose : **Contente que tu aimes, que tu suive, et que tu reviewes :D

**diamsley :** Merci ! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Proverbes en situation**_

**Avant que vous ne lisiez le proverbe 7, je fais une tite pub pour mes autres histoires ^^**

**Tout d'abord, le tout premier OS que j'ai écris et publié : "Fou" - Il aurait du s'en douter. Elle avait réussi à le rendre fou. Fou d'elle. - C'est une OS écrite pour Pâques, donc il y a une histoire avec du chocolat ! Romance et Humour Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger :)**

**Ensuite, une petite histoire en trois chapitres que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire : "Un baiser longuement gagné" - Hermione essaie tant bien que mal de vendre les faveurs de l'association pour laquelle elle travaille. Cela l'ammene à rencontrer Draco Malfoy. De là, un jeu de séduction commence. - 3 chapitres, Romance et Humour Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger :p**

**Puis, que j'ai imaginé avec une amie et ai publié hier soir : "Une collègue qui rend Hystérique !" - Hermione Granger sort de son boulot exédée par une de ses collègue, et cela ne va pas aider notre cher Draco ! - OS Romance et Humour Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !)**

**Voilà voilà ! En espérant que ça vous mettra l'eau à la bouche et que vous irez jeter un coup d'oeil, voici ce pour quoi vous êtes là !**

_Proverbe 8 :_

- D- Draco ? Je suis rentrée !

- Mione ! Alors ?

- Ben euh, … ce sont des quadruplés !

- Wow !

- Avec les quintuplés qu'on a déjà, je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'avorter, non ?

- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, mon amour ! … Et c'était des sextuplés !

**Reviewez please !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Cherlfoy : **Oui c'est vrai xD J'essayerai de ne pas faire quelquechose du genre par la suite :) Ca me fait plaisir que tu ai aimé le proverbe 7 :p C'est mon préféré :D


	9. Chapter 9

_**Proverbes en situation**_

_Proverbe 9 :_

- Draco, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu à l'infirmerie ?

- Potty et –aïe !- la belette ont appris –aïe !- que je sortais avec toi –aïe !

- On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs, je te l'avais dit !

**Héhé celui-la me fait marrer ^^ **

**Revieweeeez ! :D**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Hana Shirayuki :** Hihi Ptdr ! C'est vrai que maintenant que j'imagine la scène comme ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser de rire ! Mais ce ne sont pas des sextuplés qu'elle lui annonce, ce sont des quadruplés. Les sextuplés c'est ceux qu'ils ont déjà xD Je suis contente que tu ai aimé :) Bonne continuation à toi aussi

**Dame Angelique Malfoy :** Oui tu as raison ce n'est vraiment pas développé du tout. Mais c'est mon but depuis le début. Ces histoires servent juste à faire rire un cour instant, et je veux laisser la possibilité aux lecteurs d'apporter leurs propres détails, d'imaginer la scène à leur façon, comme l'a fait **Hana Shirayuki** d'une manière hilarante. Donc désolée mais je ne changerai pas cela par la suite. Mais ce n'est que pour "Proverbes en situation" que je fait ça :) Pour les autres histoires que j'écris, je m'arrange pour détailler et c'est beaucoup plus long ;)

**Cherlfoy :** Ok ;) Oui je sais mais comme je l'ai dit à **Dame Angelique Malfoy**, c'est fait exprès donc je ne le changerais pas désolée :/ Je suis contente de savoir que ça ne t'empêcheras pas de me lire :D Hihi je suis contente que tu ai aimé mes autres fanfictions =) A bientôt :)

**Ecchymose :** Contente que tu ai ris :D Euh ... 7+4 = ... 11 pas 12 ! Mdr c'est sur qu'il aura du mal à gérer ! Oui bonne chance à eux deux mais à mon avis c'est Hermione qui en a le plus besoin puisque c'est elle qui les as pendant 9 mois dans le ventre quand même ! Jsuis contente que tu aime =D

**Hilaidora :** ^^ merci ! Oui j'avoue qu'il a de quoi envoyer bouler Ron ! Et bien sur qu'il sais y faire avec les filles ! Quelle fille censée n'est pas folle de lui ? Il est tellement canon ! Certes chacun ses gouts mais bon ... Bref ! Merci d'avoir lu ! :D


	10. Chapter 10

_**Proverbes en situation**_

_Proverbe 10_

- Granger, … je- je t'aime !

- Malfoy, pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

- Mieux vaux tard que jamais.

- Je suis arrière grand-mère quand même !

**Reviews please ! Je veux votre avis ! Bon ou mauvais !**

**En plus de celui-là, il n'y a plus que deux autres proverbes. S****i vous en voulez plus, donnez moi des proverbes pas déjà faits et j'trouverais une p'tite histoire rigolote pour aller avec :) Donnez-moi des idées, quoi !**

**Bizoo**

**Réponse à la review :**

**Ecchymose :** Mdr ! 13 c'est déjà pas mal tu sais ! Moi cette année j'ai eu trop de mal a avoir 13 xD bref, j'te pardonne ! lol :p Et c'est avec grand plaisir que je lis et répond à tes reviews, merci de me suivre :D


	11. Chapter 11

_**Proverbes en situation**_

_Proverbe 11_

- Tu as tabassé Ron pour qu'il ne gâche pas la fête ? Tu exagères Draco !

- La fin justifie les moyens, c'étais notre mariage quand même Hermione !

**Vous savez quoi faire ;)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lady Arlequin : **Tant mieux :)

**Cherlfoy : **A vrai dire, je trouve qu'ils sont tous stupides xD ... mais ils sont marrants (de mon point de vue en tout cas) donc ça compense :p Merci de ton idée, j'mis met tout de suite. Ce sera le proverbe 13 :D J'espere que tu aimeras


	12. Chapter 12

_**Proverbes en situation**_

_Proverbe 12 :_

- J'adore ta mère Draco !

- Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée, Hermione.

- A l'œuvre on connait l'artisan.

**Revieeeeews !** **Pleeeaaaseuh !**

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent :**

**Cherlfoy :** Avant tout un grand merci de lire, suivre et reviewer souvent ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! :) Contente que tu les trouves marrants aussi :D Mais de rien, je le posterais ce week end ou la semaine prochaine (normalement, si je n'ai pas d'imprévu ^^). Hihi, c'est vrai qu'en deux phrases c'était fort ! Celui-là était plus long d'une phrase seulement, tu l'aimes ? Pour le proverbe que tu m'as demandé, il sera plus long par contre, mais pas trop. Et jle trouve très marrant :p J'espère que tu l'aimeras et que tu rigoleras :D

**Memories100 :** Merci d'avoir lu et aimé :) La suite normalement dans quelques jours :D Ce sera un proverbe proposé par Cherlfoy. Si toi aussi tu veux que j'écrive une 'tite histoire sur un proverbe que t'aime bien, nhésite pas à demander =)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Proverbes en situation**_

**Ce proverbe c'est Cherlfoy qui me l'a demandé et c'est avec plaisir que je l'ai écris. J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Pour ma part, je le trouve marrant, mais bon chacun ses gouts ! Vous aimez vous ?**

_Proverbe 13 :_

- Et si tu m'embrassais, Granger ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça !

- T'en as envie.

- Alors là, pas du tout !

Il l'embrasse.

- Qu'est-ce que … !

Elle lui saute dessus et l'embrasse de plus belle.

- J'croyais que t'en avais pas envie !

- L'appétit vient en mangeant !

**Et voilà ! Reviews ?**

**Réponses aux dernières reviews :**

**Ecchymose : **Contente que tu ai aimé :) Mais bien sur ! Surtout que celui-ci était le dernier que j'avais en réserve. Hihi c'est gentil ^^

**Genevive : **Merci :D

**Gaaby-chan : **Merci à toi aussi ! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**HermioneMalefoyGranger :** Hihi merci beaucoup ! ^^

**Ecchymose :** Contente que t'ai aimé :D à la prochaine si je trouve de nouveaux proverbes, parce que là je n'en ai plus un seul ! N'hésite pas à m'en proposer ! :)

**Titine :** J'suis contente que ça te plaise :) Oh mais de rien xD Comme je viens de le dire dans la réponse à la review d'Ecchymose, je n'ai plus d'autres proverbes en stoc, alors je ne peux pas continuer pour l'instant :( N'hésite pas à m'en proposer ! :)

**Cherlfoy :** Oh c'est pas grave ! XD merci en tout cas ! Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi ! N'hésite pas à m'en re proposer :D De rien ! Je n'ai plus de proverbes à écrire alors pour l'instant, je ne peux plus publier :(

**Chonchon :** Contente que tu ai aimé toi aussi ! … et désolée de t'avoir tuée :'( mdr ! ^^ yeah TEAM DRACOOO !

**Vampirefan :** Merci mercii ! ^^

**Sann-RSX :** Et bien heureusement que le premier ne t'ai pas arrêtée dans ton élan et que tu as lu la suite ! Merci pour ce courage ! ;)

**Désolée pour tout ceux qui arrivent sur cette page en espérant lire un petit proverbe mis en situation mais je n'ai plus aucun proverbe en stoc là ! Alors je ne peux pas continuer à publier :( Je mets donc cette histoire en complete.**

**Cependant si une âme charitable passait par là et me proposait un proverbe et bien j'en écrirais une p'tite histoire et je la publierais pour la partager avec vous tous !**

**Voili voilou ! A la prochaine peut être et un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont lu et reviewé, j'vous adore !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Et non je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Certes ça doit bien faire 8 mois depuis la dernière fois que j'ai donné un signe de vie sur ce site mais comme beaucoup, j'ai une vie en dehors de l'ordi et surtout en dehors de ce site. Mais on s'en fout. Je suis là !**

**Durant mon absence j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews alors tout d'abord un graaaaand merci à tout le monde ! Et un merci plus grand encore à ceux qui m'ont en plus donné des idées pour pouvoir continuer ce recueil de petits proverbes !**

**Notamment Ecchymose, qui m'a donné 3 idées de proverbes, dont celui que j'ai développé plus bas, et June, qui m'a donné des liens vers des sites de proverbes et de citations. Donc un énooooorme merci a vous deux.**

**Assez de blabla, voilà la preuve de mon retour, un proverbe en situation !**

_Proverbe 15 :_

Malfoy, ça fait trois quart d'heure que tu me fixes comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

…

Mais enfin arrete t'es flippant à me regarder comme ça !

…

Si tu continues Malfoy, je vais te le faire regretter !

…

Je te préviens je vais bousiller ta réputation si tu continues ! J'ai ma p'tite idée de comment faire déjà.

…

En plus j'entends quelqu'un arriver !

…

Elle l'embrasse.

…

Dis donc t'en as mis du temps pour m'embrasser ! Mais bon, comme on dit : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

**Voilà voilà ! Allez … REVIEWEEEEEZ !**


End file.
